Half Baked Brad
by HomeGrown
Summary: Bit and Leena find out something that Brad does..Pointless,LIKE EVERYTHING I WRITE!


Half Baked Brad  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything!!!!!!  
________________________  
  
Brad sat in his room,he looked at the door to make sure it was locked.He smiled and  
pulled out a joint and a lighter,"This is gonna be sweet.." He then lit it and took a hit.  
He held it in and then exhaled,he laughed a little.  
  
Leena looked around,"Where's Brad?" Bit looked at her,"I don't know,lets go check  
his room." Leena smelled smoke,"Hey...it smells like dad's room.." Bit coughed and turned  
the door knob,it was locked.He banged on the door while yelling,"Brad!"   
  
Brad heard Bit and shouted back,"Hold on!" Brad looked at the almost gone joint,"I'll  
just smoke the rest,they can freakin wait..."   
  
A few minutes later..  
  
Bit tapped his foot impatiently,"..god...when is he gonna come out.." The door opened  
and Brad walked out,a small cloud of smoke following him.Bit and Leena backed up and   
coughed.Brad waved,"Heheheh...Hi.." Bit waved his hand infront of him to get the smoke  
away,"*Cough* Why is there so much smoke in *cough* Here?" Brad shrugged,"Uhhhhh...  
I dunno,the fan in my room,uhhhh,overheated,yeah.." Bit looked at Brad,"Well,it's time  
to battle..." Brad nodded,"Okkkkkay."   
  
Brad laughed his ass off as he sat in the Shadow Fox.Bit and Leena could hear him  
from their Zoids.Bit yelled at him,"BRAD!" Brad looked at the screen with Bit's face on  
it,"Heheheh...heeey Bit." Bit sighed,"Okay,now concentrate on this battle,okay?" Brad  
nodded,"Heh,Okay,maan." The small screen disappeared.Brad looked on the monitors,he  
saw the desert landscape and then he looked around.He looked down at his console and  
at all the blinking buttons,he mumbled,"Whoaa..."  
  
Bit saw the three other Zoids stomping up toward them,he laughed,It was Harry,  
Sebastian,and Benjamin.Bit thought,"Man,this'll be a peice of cake..".Bit's Liger  
shook as shots hit him,"Heey!What the hell?!" Leena appeared on the screen,"It was  
Brad,He is attacking randomly!"   
  
Harry yelped as his Zoid was hit by 7 shots,same with Benjamins and Sebastians.Harry  
yelled,"HEY!THE BATTLE HASN'T EVEN STARTED!" Harry slammed his fists down on the  
console,"Damnit!"  
  
Brad was staring at the controls and pushing them"Whoaaa...this is better than a   
lava lamp or somethin,man." Leena appeared on the screen,"BRAD!What the hell are  
you doing?" Brad switched off all communication and started pressing buttons again.  
  
Leena sighed as she talked to Bit,"He cut off all communication.." Bit slouched in his  
seat,"Well...I'm out of the fight...So.." Leena groaned,"I gotta take him out.." The  
Gun Sniper turned to face the Shadow Fox.Leena's Gun Sniper only took one step,and  
then it was shot 9 times.Leena screamed and slammed her fists on the console.  
  
Later...  
  
Brad chowed down during dinner.He ate half of the food.He then sat up,walked  
toward the t.v.,sat down on the couch and watched it.Bit and Leena both stood   
infront of the t.v.Bit looked at him,"Brad..why did you attack everyone earlier,and   
why are you acting so strange?" Brad grunted,"I'm stoned." Bit blinked,"Stoned?"   
Leena blinked.Brad grunted again,"I smoked some weed and I am stoned." Leena  
gasped,"That's Illegal!" Bit nodded, "Yeah it is!" Brad looked at Bit,"Hey,you snort!"   
Bit turned away,"Hey look at the time!" He then quickly walked to his room.Leena  
smirked,"I guess I'm the only drug free one here.." Brad smiled,"You smoke crack."   
Leena turned red and walked into her room quickly.Brad slouched and started watching   
t.v again.  
  
Brad heard a knock on the cargo door,he stood up and stumbled to it.He opened the  
door and saw Naomi.She had the same stoned look on her face too.Brad smiled,"This  
is why we get along so good.." Naomi laughed,"Yeahh." Brad held the door open,"Wanna  
come watch t.v. with me?" Naomi nodded,"Kay..."   
  
__________  
Ever notice how mellowed out Brad is?  
That's why I think he is always stoned..  
and for all you people out there...  
this author has smoked weed before..  
not that many times...but If I visited my  
friend,his friends have alot! :D  
I can't wait until summer!  
  
W33D RUl3Z Y3R B1+C|-| A5535! 


End file.
